Bring you home
by Luna0702
Summary: Wu Xie and Pangzi go to Changbai Mountains to save their friends, Kylin.


Ji Ran (Luna)

Prof. Kristen

ENGL2030 B01

Fan fiction draft

27th Nov. 2014

"**Bring you home, Kylin"**

"Er…Hello..." Unwilling to open his eyes, Wu Xie snatches up his phone and covered by his thick quilt on his soft bed. "It's me! Your cute lovely 'butterball'! What time is it now? Are you still sleeping? I'm on the way to your home!" Pangzi yells to him though the microphones so that he has to keep his phone away. "I know what is date the today, definitely. All equipment is getting ready. Remember to bring some breakfast on the way!" He almost wakes up and rubs his eyes.

Sometime, Wu hardly recalls why this day is so important to him. He only thought it would be a normal day in August. But sometime, he couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about it day and night for several weeks.

Wu gets up after the call from Pangzi. He washes face and brushes his teeth. The sunlight outside is not as hot as summer because it's the end of August and the weather is turning cool in the morning. Standing in front of an elliptical mirror in a black suit, Wu sees a shaped figure in the mirror. That is himself. He just shaved his beard yesterday so he only has some gray stubble on his jaw. His appearance doesn't make him look more mature and intelligent, but the things that he experienced in last few years lets him know if he didn't resist, he would be tricked by people and may be killed by some evil guy. The only way that can protect him is enhancing his own power. The person he can trust is only Pangzi and Kylin.

"Hi, how's going? " Pangzi pats Wu's shoulder when he comes in the door. "I'm ready and I'm not afraid to fail." Wu answered. "Ten years. Everything changed. I thought I changed too and I should forget him but…I can't. " Wu holds his fist tightly and says.

Changbai Mountains are the greatest crater-lake mountains in China which are located in Ji Lin province. They have hot springs, gorges and many spectacular natural landscapes. Wu and his friend Pangzi are standing at the foot of the mountains. Ten years ago, the same spot they stood, there were three people here. But now, only two left. They wear a North Face coat and Jack Wolf skin professional climbing shoes. Both of them carry a heavy backpack which contains the food they need for a week, the tools to climb and some other stuff like medicine and bandages. Beside those, Wu also put the old seal in the bottom of his backpack. Old seal is the key to open that bronze door.

They climb step by step against the wind in the whole week. After they cross the snow line, a snowflake falls on the face of Wu. Wu stops and says in low voice, "Remember last time we came here, it was also snowing. I want to say something to Kylin to thank him for what he did for me but I can't. I owe him a lot." Pangzi answers, "You don't owe anyone anything. We are best friends, don't you remember?" and then Pangzi smiles, "Imagine what will happen when we see Kylin again? He cannot shave and wash during ten years, maybe his armpit hair will as long as his hair! Ha?" Wu broke into a laugh. Pangzi is guy who always can break the ice when people feel sad or embarrassed.

This two-person team arrives in the last valley. The stars are shining in the black blue sky far away. Moon hangs over in the middle of sky and it is a full moon now like an old friend is waving to them. Their legs feel really tired even numb, but they don't stop moving. Their friend is waiting for them to save him.

Eventually, they arrive. There is a crack on the palisades. They adjust their gestures and get in that crack. Wu almost gets stuck because his backpack is much bigger than Pangzi's backpack. On the way, Wu says with gasping, "What if I insist on entering that strange door and finish the mission by myself, would you remember me after ten years?" "Of course! I will slap you firstly!" Pangzi giggles. "Why?" Wu scowls and asks. "Because Kylin hardly speaks to people even to us, if he loses his memory of speaking, it not a big business. However, if you forget how to speak after ten years, as your buddy, I have an obligation to test your speaking skill at first!" Pangzi pretends to be serious when he turns his head and says. "So I will bring a roast duck if you get in the door!" Wu is amused by Pangzi.

"Listen! What is that weird voice?" Wu murmurs. Now they come to the deepest part of the cave. Pangzi switches off the flashlight and follows Wu. The whole cave is around 5 floors high and the size of a football field. There is a huge bronze door hiding in the blue mist in the deepest of the cave. "Ah…ah…" Some strange sounds come from the air. Wu grips his M11 gun and hunkers behind a big rock. The voice becomes lower and lower. "Ar…ar…" "It that a kind of kukaburra?" Pangzi says quietly. "I don't think so," Wu answers. "A normal bird cannot live in the environment like this, a cave which is too cold and has no sunlight cannot offer food and water to any animal to survive." Suddenly, a huge "bird" lands on the ground in front of the door. The "bird" is so big that Wu takes it for a small elephant. The "bird" has a big and fiery-red mouth which does not suit its body. After a few seconds, about five "birds" land on the ground. They open the big mouth and a mini monkey curls up in there. Then they spit it out and the mini monkeys jump down and begin to eat the moss on the rock. Wu and Pangzi also open their mouth with wide-eyed and look like be frozen. They never saw this strange creature before. It likes two creatures live together and benefit to each other.

"I think I knew this 'bird' before!" Wu says, "But it only should be appear in the ancient China myth! Not in front of us!" Although Wu read a mass of book about his field, he still can't believe what his seeing. They want to detour it and go straight to the bronze door. But the "birds" notice them and regard them as an invader. May be the special environment make those "birds" almost lose their eyesight but obtain an extremely sensitive hearing. Five "birds" turn around to them because their movement and expand their mouth to howl like a crying woman whose husband just died. Having no way back, Wu and Pangzi take the M11 and aim at them. Before the first monkey pounces up, Wu leaps on the rock and shoots them without hesitation. Then, more monkeys jump on him and the "birds" are just shrieking far from the battlefield. "Back off!" Wu shouts to Pangzi and changes the magazine as quick as possible. "I'll cover you! Go to the door now" Wu says quickly as he still holds his gun. All bullets are shot to the "birds" and the mini monkeys and when one "bird" died, all monkeys start screaming. One mini monkey grips Wu's backpack tightly and attempts to pull Wu down. "Leave the backpack!" Pangzi yells to Wu. "No！Kylin's seal is in there! I wouldn't give up it until I dead!" Wu shouts back. Blood covered the body of Wu and Pangzi, but neither of them stops shooting. Finally, Wu gets rid of that damn mini monkey and all "birds" fall.

They also have some scratches on their arms and face. "Are you OK?" Wu erases the bloodstain and asks Pangzi. "I'm still as strong as an ox! Who am I?" Pangzi laughs, "Kylin, don't worry! We are almost there!" Then they trot to the door.

They come to the door quickly. It looks small in a long distant but when you really close to the door, you will find that the door is much larger than you thought.

Wu takes his ancient seal out and puts it on the altar in front of the door. Nothing happens. What's wrong with that? Wu wonders. The door should be open after the key is placed in the right way. Why is nothing happening now? The result let them feel like icy water pours. Kylin was willing to risk his life to do anything to save them. It should be Wu who has to enter that door and finish the mission of his family. But it is too dangerous in the door. No one knows what would happen in it. So Kylin replaced him without letting him know. Maybe Kylin thought he must die in the door so he gave him a fake seal in order to let them give up finding him? Or maybe there is not a time limitation and it is destined to die when someone enters the door? Wu can't keep thinking. He never thought he would lose his closest friend. They have a lot of common places. They all have a special relationship with the grave. Their skins are all pale and wan. Their blood prevents insects…wait, blood! Why can he replace him successfully? That ancient and mysterious door should have some measures to ensure the person who enters is the right one its wants. Yes! The same kind of blood combines them together. Wu pulls out the dagger and cut the back of his hand. Dark red blood flows out and drops on the altar. After a few seconds, with the huge sound the door opens.

Kylin appears inside the door. He is almost naked and just leans there and looks like he is sleeping. Wu runs to him and says, "Kylin! I'm here! I'll bring you home! "

Wu puts his finger under Kylin's nose, he eagers to know whether his died or alive. Wu feels like it past one century long, eventually a weak breath blows over his skin. "He is alive!" Wu jubilates with shivering voice.

Kylin gradually opens his eyes and looks around. He rubs his dry lip attempts to say something. But Wu hugs him tightly just like he would never separate from him. "…I will bring you home…I will never ever let you risk for me…Do you know how I miss you in past years…" Wu almost cries. "It's ok." Kylin hugs back snugly but responses in succinct sentences.

"I have got a good news and a bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" Pangzi interrupts them and says. "Kylin is alive is the best news I've ever heard. So, tell me the good news please." Wu looks a little confused. Pangzi answers, "The good news is that we have enough food and I find a new shortcut nearby that can lead us go outside quickly." "That's wonderful! Then, how about the bad one? It is not so bad, right?" Wu asks. "Yes. But…em…I don't expect that Kylin lost all his cloth so…" "You are as careless as ten years before!" Wu japes him. Then Wu opens his huge backpack and takes out some down jacket and a WaterProof Pants. "Oh, that's why you stocked in the crack, right?" Wu smiles and says nothing.

On the way back, Wu asks, "What mission our ancient want us to finish in that door?" "Immortality. They want their family can live as long as possible."

"Did you finish it?" Wu wonders.

"No." Kylin answers. "I don't think this is a good thing. The only thing that immortal can

bring human is slaughter and war."

"So you refused them?" Wu has a little surprise. "But if you don't listen to them, they may kill you!"

"Yes. But I killed all of them. Because they are evil." Kylin pauses a second and continues, "They addicted to alchemy. They forced some adherents to take the experiments and all people dead after they join their 'Longevity plan'."

"Oh…That's too bad." Wu feels sick.

"So, I kill them all." Kylin says. No one doubts that because they all witnessed Kylin's martial art.

"I don't know what I should say now. But thank you, anyway." Wu says.

Kylin responds nothing but covers Wu's hand by his hand.

The rest of the trip they talk something more and finally they come out the snow mountain. On the same spot of the foot of the Changbai mountains, but this time, the iron triangle reunions and comes back.


End file.
